Tori Loves Jade
by LollipopAnarchy
Summary: Tori and Jade are in a relationship but Tori finds it extremely difficult having to deal with a jealous girlfirend.


Tori and Jade walked down the halls of Hollywood Arts hand-in-hand. Tori swung her girlfriend's arm back and forth and Jade smiled at her.

"Now turn," said Tori.

Tori spun Jade around under her arm. Then, Jade proceeded to open her locker.

"Hey, Tori" A voice unfamiliar to Jade sounded.

Jade quickly snapped her head around and saw a blonde girl making googly eyes at her girlfriend.

"I'm starting an LGBT alliance club at Hollywood Arts, you know there are a lot of us here. Especially the boys who love musical theatre. I think I'm going to get the Barber Shop boys to make us a little club jingle. I hate to stereotype but if it helps get publicity for our new club, why not right?" Said the girl.

Jade slammed her locker shut, walked over to Tori, and planted a passionate kiss on her. Next, Jade turned her attention to the other girl, "Hello, I'm Jade, Tori's _girlfriend_."

"Hi, I'm Annie," the blonde girl held out her hand for a handshake.

Jade stared coldly at Annie's hand and then she used her piercing eyes to instill fear into the poor girl, "Leave."

"What?" Annie asked, dumbfounded.

"Jade," said Tori, trying to pacify her stubborn significant other.

"Leave, now!"

The blonde girl ran away with her ponytail bobbing frantically up and down in the air.

"Jade, for once could you not scare off any non-straight girl I talk to, please?" Said Tori with a slight anger in her voice.

Jade crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

.

.

.

Jade knocked on the green door and waited for a response.

"Hello," said an old man wearing huge 80s glasses.

"Is Annie here?" Asked Jade.

"No, she's at dance class. Are you a friend of hers?"

"You could say that."

"Would you like to come inside?"

"I would _love_ to."

Jade waltzed into the house and stared at her surroundings.

"Do you want something to drink?" Asked the old man.

"Nah, it's alright. Annie just borrowed something from me and I need it back. Do you mind if I go into her room and get it?" Lied Jade.

"Sure."  
.

.

.

Jade walked into Annie's room and rummaged through her belongings, trying to find evidence. A bright rainbow flag hung on the wall. The gay pride flag. Jade wanted to vomit. She hated it when people flaunted their sexual orientation. Out, loud, and proud. Yes, she was out and proud but she wasn't loud about it. She felt as if separating the LGBT and straight people only made for further discrimination. Meanwhile, Tori was extremely enthusiastic about that kind of stuff. Typical Tori, always wanting attention. Jade suspected that Tori will be dragging her along to one of Annie's LGBT club meetings soon. She walked over to Annie's desk and saw a notebook that sparked her interest. She flopped down on the desk chair and began to open the pages. She flipped through blank papers until she finally found something that was useful to her.

On a piece of paper, there was an enormous doodle of a heart with the words "Tori and Annie" inside it. Jade shut the notebook, angrily, and shoved it into her bag.

.

.

.

Tori looked at the teacher, blankly, extremely bored out of her head. She was about to fall asleep until a loud noise woke her up. Jade had kicked her classroom door open and the door had banged into the wall.

Jade stormed up to her and slammed a notebook on to her desk.

"Flip to page eleven," demanded Jade.

Tori opened the notebook to page eleven and saw a heart with the words "Torrie and Annie" inside.

"What is that?" Yelled Jade, poking her finger at the page.

Tori raised up her hand and asked the teacher for permission to leave.

The teacher rolled her eyes, "Go ahead."

Tori grabbed Jade's wrist and dragged her out of the classroom.

.

.

.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Asked Jade.

"I didn't want you to be mad or jealous."

"What makes you think I'd be mad or jealous?"

"Hello! You just stormed into my classroom, bombarding me with questions about Annie."

"How do you two even know each other?"

"I met her at Summer Camp."

"What Summer Camp?" Asked Jade with her arms crossed.

"A performing arts camp that I went to during the summer. I met her and we became good friends. That's all."

"How good of friends did you become?"

"Platonic," said Tori sternly, tired of Jade's interrogation.

"Two bisexual girls can't just be friends with each other."

"She's not bisexual," said Tori, "she's a lesbian."

"Oh that makes it so much better," said Jade, sarcastically, "now I have even more to worry about."

"Don't worry," said Tori, "Annie and I are just friends."

Jade rolled her eyes, "I'm going to find out whether you're telling the truth or not."

"You don't believe me?" Asked Tori, hurt.

"No," said Jade, coldly.

.

.

.

"Jade, can't you just leave it?"

"I don't think I can, Tori."

Jade got out of her car and ran towards the house.

Tori ran after her, ""Jade, please stop!"

Jade knocked on the green door and the old man with the 80s glasses answered it, again.

"Oh hello, again. Sorry, Annie's not here. She's-" The old man looked at Tori, "Tori! Hi, how are you?"

Jade glared at her girlfriend, "you've met Annie's Dad?"

"Of course!" Said the old man, "Tori spent like ninety percent of her time last summer at our house."

"Really?" Jade said, still glaring at Tori.

"Listen, Tori, Annie wanted me to give you this," He handed Tori a compact disk, "it's the DVD she made."

"She made a DVD for you?" Exclaimed Jade, clearly unhappy.

"She made it because she wants to be a film maker in the future," said Tori, defending herself. She turned to the old man, "Tell Annie I said thanks."

Jade and Tori got back in the car.

"We're going to your house and watching that DVD," said Jade.

"What? Why?"

"Why not?"

.

.

.

Jade and Tori got out of the car and walked into Tori's house.

"Give me the DVD, Tori."

"Why should I?"

"Give me the DVD!"

"No. You don't trust me so why should I do what you say."

Jade snatched the DVD from Tori's hand.

"Give it back!" Yelled Tori. But it was too late. Jade had already put the disc into the DVD player.

_"Smile, Tori" said the person holding the camera._

_Tori lay in Annie's bed and smiled at the camera_

Jade recognized it from when she searched for evidence at Annie's house.

_Then the person holding the camera turned it around so that she could be in the shot. Annie made a silly face at the video camera and then lied down next to Tori, so that the camera shot both of them._

_Annie looked at Tori, "I love you."_

_"I know you do," said Tori, smiling at the blonde girl._

Tori buried her face in her palms. Jade could feel her tears begin to form as she looked at the television.

_"Kiss me," said Annie._

_Tori and Annie leaned closer to one another and locked lips._

Jade covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed.

"Jade, I am so sorry," said Tori, also crying.

Jade took out the disc from the DVD player and threw it against the wall. Then, she glared at Tori and began to walk away.

"Jade, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Yelled Tori, still crying.

Jade marched out of the house and slammed the door as hard as she could.

.

.

.

The next day, classes at Hollywood Arts had just finished and Jade was walking to the parking lot. She noticed a bouquet of flowers laying on the hood of her car. She grabbed the note that was next to the boquet.

_Jade,_

_I am so, so, so sorry. The fact that I kissed Annie was nothing. You were away on vacation and I really missed you. Before you left, I begged you to stay but you went anyway. So not only was I mad, I was also lonely. It was a moment of weakness that will never happen again. She meant nothing to me. You, on the other hand, mean everything to me._

_ xoxo,  
-Tori_

"Do you like the flowers?"

Jade turned around and saw Tori.

"They're nice, I guess," said Jade.

"Jade, I'm actually so sorry. Please tell me you forgive me."

Jade sighed, "Fine."

Tori's face brightened up, "Really?"

Jade nodded.

Tori held out her arms for a hug. Jade smirked and, then, embraced her girlfriend. The two girls, stood there, in each other's arms for about twenty minutes before finally breaking apart.

"Drive me home?" Asked Tori.

"Sure."

.

.

.

Jade pulled up in Tori's driveway.

"Thanks for driving me home, babe," Said Tori.

"You're welcome," said Jade, looking straight ahead instead of at Tori.

Tori leaned in to give Jade a kiss but Jade turned her head. Instead of kissing her on the lips like she had planned to, Tori kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and got out of the car.

.

.

.

"In terms of acting and theatre, can anybody explain to me what blocking is?" Asked Sikowtiz.

Tori raised up her hand.

"Yes, Tori!" Said Sikowitz, pointing at her.

"Isn't that when football players like obstruct another player's path with his body?"

"Tori, do you even realize how stupid you are?" Said Jade, "Blocking is either a term used in theatrical improvisation to describe an act of not accepting the world that has been set up or a theatre term which refers to the precise movement and positioning of actors on a stage in order to facilitate the performance of a play, ballet, film, or opera."

"Well how am I supposed to know that," exclaimed Tori.

"Jade, we all know you know more about theatre than Tori but that's no excuse to call her stupid. Apologize, please," said Sikowitz.

"I don't have to apologize to her. She's my girlfriend, I can call her whatever I want."

"Jade," Sikowitz warned.

Jade looked at Tori, "I'm sorry that you're stupid."

"Thank you!" Said Tori, "hey wait a minute."

Before Tori could say anything else Sikowitz yelled out that it was time for a driveby acting exercise. Everybody pretended to be cars.

Abruptly a phone rang, Sikowitz grabbed a cellphone from his pocket and put it to his ear, "Hello? What! The goat ran out of the cage again!" He looked at his students, "Class, I've got to take this," He went out the door, still talking on the phone.

Tori strutted over to Jade and sat on her lap.

"Get off me," said Jade.

"What? You always let me sit on your lap."

"Do I?"

"Yes, because it always leads to this," Tori tilted her head and kissed Jade.

"Get off me."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood."

Tori sighed, "Fine."

She got off Jade and was about to walk back to her seat. However, she turned around and walked back over to Jade, "one more for the road?" Requested Tori before puckering up her lips.

Jade shook her head. Tori, disappointed, went back to her seat.

.

.

.

Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, Trina, Robbie (with Rex), and Cat all sat around Tori and Trina's coffee table, playing cards.

"Robbie, got a 6?" Asked Cat.

"Go Fish," responded Robbie, "Trina, got a 4?"

"Go Fish," said Trina, "Andre got a 5?"

"Go Fish," said Andre, "Beck got a 7?"

"Go Fish," responded Beck, "Jade, got a 9?"

Jade slammed her cards down on the table, "I'm tired of this game. Let's do something else."

"What should we do?" Asked Andre.

Jade got up and walked over to Tori and Trina's stereo, "Let's dance!"

"Cool," said Tori and the others nodded in agreement.

Jade turned on the stereo while Andre and Beck moved the coffee table to make space for a dance floor. Everybody started dancing, laughing, and having fun with one another. After adjusting the volume on the stereo, Jade walked over to the dance floor and grabbed Beck's hand.

"Dance with me," said Jade.

Beck shrugged, trying to play it cool, "sure."

Jade and Beck danced together. He spun her around and she put her arms around his waist and locked her eyes with his. The two smiled at one another. Beck put his hands on Jade's hips while she wiggled them suggestively. Then, Beck and Jade laughed together while still dancing, in very close proximity to one another.

Then, Jade placed her lips on Beck's and began making out with him. Beck didn't mind that he was kissing somebody else's girlfriend. He still had lingering feelings for Jade that just would not go away. Plus, he's always had a grudge against Tori ever since her and Jade got together. Tori was supposed to be his friend. Friends don't take things from you.

Cat turned her head and saw what was going on. The others, aside from Tori, looked at the direction Cat was looking towards.

"What are you guys all looking at?" Asked Tori before turning her head to see the sight of her girlfriend making out with someone else. As Tori watched Jade and Beck devour each other, she felt like the whole world had just began crumbling below her feet.

Cat sprinted to Jade and tapped her on the shoulder.

Jade tore her lips away from Beck, "Yes Cat?"

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be with Tori!"

"You know what, you're right."

Jade walked over to Tori and put her arm around her, "Hey, babe."

Tori shrugged Jade's arm off her shoulders and pushed her away, "What is wrong with you?"

Jade pushed Tori back even harder, "No. What is wrong with you?"

Tori pushed Jade again, even harder. Then, Jade used all her strength and pushed Tori to the ground. Tori struggled to get back up but when she did, she glared at Jade and slapped her in the face.

"You did not just do that!" Said Jade.

Jade grabbed Tori's hair and began to pull and Tori retaliated by pulling on Jade's hair. Trina and Andre pulled Tori away from Jade while Beck and Cat pulled Jade away from Tori.

The two girls glared at one another.

"Robbie, what is going on?" Shouted Rex.

"I'll tell you what's going on," said Jade.

"No. I will," said Tori, "I cheated on Jade with another girl."

Everyone but Jade and Tori gasped.

"Why are you all acting so surprised?" Said Jade, irritated, "she kissed Beck when him and I were together, she kissed Cat's ex boyfriend, she's not as sweet as she pretends to be."

"Jade, just stop it. I told you I was sorry. You shouldn't have kissed beck to get back at me."

"Wait, you were _using_ me to make Tori jealous?" Asked Beck.

Jade sighed, "Yes."

Beck scoffed, "no wonder Tori cheated on you."

"Excuse me?" Said Jade.

"You're insecure, you have trust issues, you are selfish. I can't believe I wasted like three years of my life with you. Have a nice life Jade," said Beck before storming out of the house.

Jade felt a jab at her chest and she resisted the urge to cry but her emotions were too strong to hold back. She was extremely hurt about what Beck had just said. She was hurt because she knew it was true. She couldn't help it, that was just the way she was and that's how people saw her. But the one thing she didn't want people to see her as was weak. Now, standing there in the middle of Tori's living room, crying, she had never felt so weak in her life.

Andre, Trina, Robbie, and Cat had never seen Jade cry. But what Jade didn't know was that they weren't looking at her thinking that she was weak. They were looking at her with sympathy and some of them with guilt. They felt guilty because they've always made Jade out to be an evil person with no compassion. Seeing this one moment of vulnerability made them open their eyes and see that beneath the mean girl facade, Jade was actually a good person trying to break free.

Tori walked up to her, "Jade, I-"

Jade glared at Tori, "Don't."

Jade quickly wiped her tears away and walked out of the house.

.

.

.

Jade frantically opened her locker, afraid she was going to be late to her next class. Robbie carrying his puppet ran up to her. _Great_, she thought, sarcastically. What does this guy want?

"Jade," said Robbie.

"Go away."

"I just need to ask you something."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Fine but make it quick."

"What is the best way of asking a girl out?"

"Hmmhm let's see. Not being you."

"Ouch, that's harsh, Jade."

"Harsh but true. I mean look at yourself, holding that puppet."

"Rex is not a puppet."

"You need to get rid of him. Having Rex just shows how much of a coward you are. You're afraid of letting people in so you use Rex to avoid it."

"You know what, Jade, speak for yourself. We all know how much you love Tori but because _you_ are afraid of letting people in, you're destroying your own relationship. You're the coward here, not me," said Robbie before walking away.

Normally, Jade would have chased after him. However, the dorky boy had a point. Everything he said was correct but she was going to do anything possible to change that.

.

.  
.

Tori jabbed at her salad with a plastic fork and stared at Jade from afar. _Look at her_, thought Tori, _talking to Cat as if nothing happened. She's probably talking about how much she still likes Beck and never had feelings for me to begin with._

"Hey little sis," Trina threw her backpack on to the lunch table, taking Tori out of her reverie.

"Hey," said Tori still looking at Jade.

Trina noticed her sister's dilemma, "Look, if you still want to be with Jade, you're just going to have to suck it up and put all your problems in the past."

"Who says I still want to be with her?"

"I'm your sister, Tori, I can practically read your mind. We have a special telepathy."

"That's only for twins."

"Well, we're only a year apart. That's close enough."

"Why do you care about my relationship with Jade, anyway?"

"Being with Jade, for some strange reason, makes you happy and what big sister doesn't want to see her little sister happy?"

Tori smiled, "Thanks Trina."

"You're welcome," Trina smiled back at her kid sister.

.

.

.

Tori entered her house and, to her surprise, saw Jade sitting on her couch.

"How did you get in here?" Asked Tori.

"Your kooky sister let me in."

"Well, what do you want?"

"To give you this," Jade stood up and handed a pair of scissors to Tori.

Tori looked at the scissors, bewilderedly, "umm thanks?"

"They're my favourite pair and they're very special to me."

"Why are you giving me these?"

"Well you seem to inspire me, Tori, no matter how much it sickens me. And I know you. You need someone like me. Someone that challenges you instead of going along with everything that you say. I love you, Tori. So stop being so weak and love me back because you know you need me."

Tori crossed her arms, "I don't need you."

"Tori, whenever I see you, I don't think 'I want to hook up this chick'. You mean so much more than that. We've been through a lot together. We are, or at least we were, in an awesome relationship and it was nice, when you weren't being a total dipwad that is."

"All right. I understand. You should stay...we can watch a movie or something," suggested Tori.

"Gladly," said Jade without any expression on her face, whatsoever. She tossed her purse on to the couch and sat next to Tori.

Tori rested her head on Jade's shoulder, "Jade?"

"What?"

"I love you too."


End file.
